letters
by falling into heaven
Summary: sometimes it's just easier to write things down...
1. We were just messing around

**A quick idea from another story. Im not copying, it just gave me inspiration.**

**Please Read and review, I promise to love you forever!!**

**anna**

* * *

Dear Ziva,

Please, talk to me.

I don't understand.

What happened?

Please, I need you.

Tony xx

* * *

Tony,

That is the problem. You never know what it is you have done wrong. You never know when you treat me like dirt.

You and Laura deserve each other.

Be happy.

Z

* * *

Ninja,

Laura? What the hell?

You think I want to be with _Laura_?

Jeez, Z.

I always knew you were crazy.

Tony.

* * *

T,

Crazy? You spent the whole night with her.

That qualifies as interested.

Z.

* * *

Ziva,

I helped her with her CV.

Ask her BOYFRIEND.

He was there!

T.

* * *

Tony,

Just stop this, ok?

Stop calling.

Stop texting.

Stop coming round.

Stop sending McGee round.

Stop trying to tell me that "it was nothing."

I know you better than that, ok?

Get over yourself.

Ziva.

* * *

David,

I'm getting sick of this.

I will not stop calling.

I will not stop texting.

I will not stop coming round.

I will not stop sending McGee round.

And I will DEFINATLEY not stop trying to tell me that "it was nothing."

Because it wasn't anything, ok?

Just talk to me. Please.

Tony.

* * *

Dah-veed.

You are not funny.

Updating me on the case does NOT count as talking to me.

Hell, write it down if it helps.

Tony.

* * *

Tony,

Stop making this so difficult.

We are not dating, nor have we ever been.

One undercover mission and being stuck in a container does not mean I have the only right to talk to you.

And that's fine, ok?

We were just messing about, as you would say. You can date Laura.

Ziva.

* * *

Ziva,

One, Laura has a boyfriend.

Two, just messing around?

Is that all this was?

Thanks, Z. Good to know.

Tony.

* * *

Tony,

I didn't mean that.

I'm going away for the week.

I'll write when I get back. I promise.

I hope I'll be able to explain everything.

Yours, Ziva. xx

* * *

**The whole 'stop calling' section belongs to Laurzz.**

**Please read her stories - theyre amazing.**

**Sorry for stealing, it just worked.**

**Im a bad person.**

**Um, I think Ill go with this for as long as people are interested. Let me know what you think. Its a little different, but I think that I can make it work. This chapter is just me finding my feet. The rest will be better, I swear.**

**anna**


	2. There's a magnet

**An update...**

**After about half an hour.**

**Now THAT is a record.**

**My first update!!**

**anna**

* * *

Tony,

You must try and see this from my point of view. Just for the time you spend reading this.

To start with, you hated me. I do not blame you for that – Kate was your best friend – maybe more. And I was trying to stop you killing the person that took her from you. But we seemed to get along ok after that – we became friends. I tried my best to look after you, and you risked your life to protect me. I can never repay you for that, Tony.

And things got better. We flirted, even went out for drinks. The one day, out of the blue, you kissed me. I do not know why, but I was so happy when you did. We started going out for drinks. It felt so good; you seemed to want to be with me for _me, _not my looks. That is what most men want me for.

But then one day, you blow me off for some girl.

Then you tell me that you don't know why we're doing this.

Can you honestly blame me for being mad?

Ziva.

* * *

Ninja,

I had no idea. I honestly had no idea.

Kate was never more than a friend to me, other then my sister. She teased me, pissed me off and annoyed the hell out of me, and I loved her to bits.

But you came along, and I felt that no matter how tough and brave you were, I wanted to – NEEDED to – protect you. I was happy to put my life on the line for you, and you do not need to repay me. I couldn't have lived with myself if you had died. I know you can take care of yourself, believe me, I know. But I feel like there's this magnet, pulling me towards you.

I need you.

And I loved us together. We were good.

Ziva, I have not slept with you, excluding undercover. That to me proves how much I care about you.

And I didn't blow you off. I TOLD McGee to tell you that I was going to help Laura that night, as soon as you got in.

I guess he forgot.

I said I didn't know why we were sneaking around, not why were we dating.

And now I see your side, I don't blame you for being mad.

Tony xx

* * *

Tony,

I am going to kill McGee.

Ziva x

* * *

Zee,

You didn't have to hit him _there._

Although I joke about him not having balls, technically, he does.

You may just have stopped him having kids.

Tony x

* * *

Tony,

I guess I'll have to apologise to Abby, won't I?

Ziva x

* * *

Ziva,

It won't make a difference.

She already hates you honey ;)

Tony x

* * *

Tony,

Why does she hate me so much?

I like Abby, I really do.

Z xx

* * *

Ninja,

She was closer to Kate than any of us. I feel bad that she treats you like this, but you need to understand – this is hard for her.

She works in that lab, and has no control over things like us, has no idea what its like to go up against it like us.

She blames you – Mossad – for Kate's death. And Kate was so close to her, it makes it more difficult for her to move on. She'll come round, you just need to give her time. And patience.

Tony xx

* * *

Officer David,

If you do not stop passing notes in this office, I will feel the need to read them, personal or not.

Gibbs.

* * *

Tony,

Knock it off. Now.

Gibbs.

* * *

**okies, I need a beta. Anyone (with a beta profile preferably) who would like to help me out, send a review.**

**I will be eternally grateful.**

**Please review!**

**anna**


End file.
